mattsresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Web Site Content
How to create, style '''and '''present '''content that '''captivates '''and '''converts '''visitors. '''Privacy (GDPR/DSGVO). Refer to "Web Site Design" page for structuring. Resources * Copyblogger's checklist for a great Landing Page! (excellent) General Advice * Provide a steady stream of information, front and center * At least 6 articles helping the customer need to be immediately accessible (reference: Psychotactics) ** Credibility section: customer-centered portfolio, testimonials Privacy: GDPR/DSGVO-proofing Tutorials * Making sites GDPR-compliant with Beaver Builder English * Generate privacy policy: freeprivacypolicy.com German * activeMind (recommended): Datenschutz/Impressum & mehr * Generate a safe Impressum: Impressum-Generator * Compliance service (paid): Cookiebot The Site's Message * Clearly answers who I am * Resonates with target audience * Compelling value proposition * Keep my marketing consistent over time! Customers can build trust * Site's not about me, but the users/clients * Visitors feel welcome and appreciated * Gets them what they need * Helps them get what they want, and when * Bring a smile to their faces Front Page Structure * Most important info: highlighted, immediately visible, large, white space * Supporting info: heart of the page, spread-out, subheads, blockquotes, bullet lists * Least important info: sidebars, copyright. Least visually striking, smaller, low contrast, set apart from main content ** Step away for a day or two, then come back and evaluate front page's effectiveness. Show to friends. Storytelling See Marketing page for more details * Find the story '''behind my product. It needs: ** A hero ** A goal ** Conflict ** A mentor ** A moral Content * About my clients and how I solve their problems! * About how I differentiate from the competition * Simple with clear, relevant images (usually a large banner is enough) * What do they need and how do I do it? * Call to action: sign up, contact me, stay in touch ** Ask if they want more info. e.g. monthly e-mail with incitement to go back to page * Order info hierarchically * Link to '''testimonials ** Testimonials: with headshots "About" Page * Captivating "about" page: personal story, why '''I do what I do and '''how '''I can help * Emphasize my strengths * Short and sweet! relevant to client How to Write One Article on Copyblogger * "About" page is about '''empathy for visitors * Include visitors in conversation * Readers ask: ** What's in this for me? ** Am I in the right place? ** Can they help with my problem? * Opening statement: ignite a feeling ** Demonstrate you know why they're here ** e.g. through a story, solution, answers * Follow up: empathic '''paragraph ** Stir some emotions about reader's situation ** Be on a mission: display values, beliefs * Let others speak for you: '''testimonials, social proof ** "People talk about me and some of it is actually good" ** "People besides my mom and best buddy like my site" * Bio: towards end of the page! ** Because you warm up people first and show you care ** Why do I do what I do? ** What's my mission? ** 1-3 short, engaging stories about background * 1-3 photos across entire page * Ask to keep in touch ** Sign-up box in 3 parts of the page Landing Page Article on Copyblogger (Feb 4, 2015): guest blogging => conversion * Landing Page: a page without navigation - so people don't get distracted from the goal you have * Write strong guest posts and then connect '''with the audience. Elements: ** Guest post ** Author bio ** Sign-up incentive ** Landing page ** ...everything after that * Empathize with readers in blog post (to initiate conversation) * '''Author bio: ** Who you are and what you do ** Glimpse of personality (mission) ** Entice to click through to site * Bait! (e.g. free eBook) (solves audience's struggles) * Landing Page ** Dedicated ** Consistent w/ bio ** Distraction-free ** Most important info first __FORCETOC__